Collection of short story of OtoSyo
by neverchange5986
Summary: The title is pretty much self explanatory. I decided to make this to improve my writing skill. Besides, this two adorable idols deserve more love from their fans! Will the fans would accept them as a couple or not? Let's find out and share your opinion about this couple to me!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ittoki Otoya, Kurusu Syo and the rest of the STARISH belongs to Broccoli!

I'll stick to 'Syo' rather than 'Shou' to make everyone feel comfortable!

* * *

A couple was standing in a very long line for an event.

Ittoki Otoya was smiling from ear to ear. His right hand was interlocked with another hand that belongs to his lover. He gave his lover's hand a reassuring squeeze, rubbing circles on it with his thump. He chuckled when the hand under his own lose its stiffness with his action. He didn't want this night come to waste because of their attire.

Speaking of attire.

The redhead was wearing a black long sleeves shirt underneath a semi-formal crimson coat that embrace his body very well, a black and red tie with a thick stripes design, black fitted pants and knee high black boots. A dark red fedora was resting on the top of his head, he borrowed it from his hat-lover bandmate because the other asked him to wear it.

In other hand.

Syo was glaring at the floor, lips curled downward while his free hand was gripping the hem of his frilly pink dress. He was wearing Lolita inspired dress with lots of laces and ribbons on it. A big bow was seating on his long pale blonde hair. His nails were still painted with black nail polish, making him looked like a bad girl instead of a delicate flower.

Syo stomped his foot covered heels repeatedly, tucking some strand of his hair behind his ear. His cheeks were tinted with red color while looking around the place. He sighed in relief whenever he see unfamiliar faces around them.

"Just relax. No one would ruin our date, Syo", the redhead leaned in and whispered into his lover's ear, making sure that his breathe would going to touch the other.

The blond man in a dress gasped involuntarily, clapping his hand over his mouth. "There's no way I could relax if you don't stop doing that." He looked down, his fringe covering the upper part of his face, "Are you treating me like a real girl, Otoya?"

Otoya chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Maybe a little? But I don't want to look like a jerk to these strangers around us for not treating a lady like you with respect."

Syo groaned at his lover's short speech. He unwrapped his hand from the hem of his dress and brought it up to hold the redhead's cheek. "Why are you so adorable, ah? It makes me want to…" He made sure no one was looking at them before he continued, "kiss you right here."

His thump was tracing the lower lip of Otoya.

"Then what stopping you from doing it?"

The man in a female disguised let go of the hand that was holding him. He was deep in thought when his lips stretched in a playful smile. "Ah~ is that invitation?"

The guitarist pretended to be oblivious about his lover's words, putting his hands in his side pockets, "what are you talking about?"

"Playing this game again?" the shorter of the two frowned slightly but his smile resurfaced again once he decided to play Otoya's game.

"I don't really know what you are talking about, Syo", His voice couldn't hide the amusement he was feeling.

Syo took a step closer to Otoya, wrapping his arms around the neck of his lover. His blue eyes were focused at those crimson eyes that stared back at him with curiosity. He closed the gap between them and brought their lips together. Syo's lips moved over Otoya's, teasing his lover to reciprocate his action.

As their lips played together, they forgot about their surroundings. They were to engross at their intimate moment that they failed to realize that most of the people now had noticed about their public display of affection.

No one wanted to interrupt the two but when the couple just continued their activity without a care.

Someone had to stand up and brake the two apart or else…

"Excuse me, you two are interrupting the line. If you don't mind, can you two move to a more private place? Or, just enter the event hall." A hooded man with sunglasses had walked to them. The stranger was concealing his face, its hard to determine who was him. But a few hints gave the couple an idea who the man might be because some blue strands of hair were sticking out from under the hoodie and an annoyed sighed escaped from his lips that only could belong to none other than Otoya's roommate.

The couple were in the front of the line now, completely blocking the flow of the attendees of the event.

"O-of course, we'll go inside!" Syo and Otoya said in unison before the blond of the two slammed a few cash on the table and claimed their gate passes.

The stranger sighed, "Good thing we followed them or else something might happen much worse than this."

His blue eyes stared at his friends who was with him the whole, following the couple. He shook his head and said, "How they didn't notice us is so bizarre to me."

* * *

Do you want more OtoSyo short stories?

I do also accept request but be warn that I'm only a beginner and I'm not that good at writing story.

Lastly, I want to hear something from you! A review is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kurusu Syo and Ittoki Otoya belongs to BROCCOLI

* * *

'Why my chest hurts every time I see him?' Crimson eyes stared at the starless night sky. His hand was over his chest and held the thin fabric that cover it. He was confused about this weird feeling every time he see that blond boy from S class. He had been with that guy a few times because he was a friend to Natsuki.

The redhead never felt this nervous around someone before. But when this blond was a few feet away from him. He couldn't helped but to feel anxious. He was anxious to say the wrong thing to the other. He only wanted to stay in the good side of him and nothing else.

So he assumed it was a bad thing that his chest hurts.

He started to notice the blue-eyed guy and everything about him.

Slowly, a few days of thinking about this boy had stretched into weeks until one day. The teachers decided to do a cross-section activity. The heaven above must be hate him because He got paired up with the blond.

He shut his eyes tightly, his chest was hurting again while his gut twisting weirdly.

Otoya wanted to run away and curled up in a corner.

He was ready to take a step towards the exit when ….

A finger poked him on the back.

He yelped and turned around immediately to scold the other for scaring him like that.

When his eyes met something beautiful.

The words he wanted to spill died in his throat.

The hat lover blond smiled at him, "you're Otoya, right?"

How can he considered this activity as a bad thing?

The taller of the two nodded quietly. "Yeah, I'm Ittoki Otoya!"

"I'm Syo, Kurusu Syo. At your service." The other grinned at him, offering his hand for a handshake.

Otoya wholeheartedly shook his hand and let himself to smile.

He was so wrong about concluding that the weird feeling was something bad.

Then he realized that he wanted to learn more things about this guy. But this time, he wanted to learn things from him directly.

He wanted to understand on why his chest hurts whenever he see this blond.

And what more better to do but to get to know Syo.

Since then, He was always with this guy named Syo.

* * *

Errr, I was trying to write something and my fingers guided me. Actually it was so random. I dont know why I write this one.

But I appreciate if you like it. :D


End file.
